El secreto de Toph
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: Toph y su hija Lin y los demás van al palacio del señor del Fuego Zko despues de años sin verse, pero Zuko se encuentra con Lin. ¿El secreto que ha mantenido ha su hija saldrá a la luz? LEER PARA SABER XD
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

POV LIN:

Mi nombre es Lin Beifong, tengo 12 años, tengo el pelo castaño, ondulado y corto, mi piel es blanca y mis ojos son verdes. Soy la hija de la famosa jefa de policía Toph Beifong, maestra de la tierra y el metal. Vivía en Ciudad República junto con mi madre, estaba todo bien, no me quejaba, pero siempre me decía que simplemente no tenía o no me contestaba y se iba pero no tenía ni una sola pista de qien podría ser m,i padre, no sabía nada y mi madre se enfadaba cada vez que se lo preguntaba.

Estaba en el patio de mi casa practicando mi Tierra control pero de repente apareció mi madre con su uniforme de policía.

-Veo que vas mejorando.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Le contesté.

-Por cierto Lin, mañana vas a tener que empaquetar tus cosas, nos vamos a la casa del señor del fuego.-Me dijo mi madre.

-¿A Zuko?- Le pregunté.

-Sí, ha invitado a todo el equipo avatar y nos quedaremos en su casa por 2 semanas.-Me dijo y yo fui a mi habitación ha hacer las maletas para después irme hacia el proximo barco hacia el reino del fuego. Fue un viaje tranquilo sin conjeturas ni problemas, todo bien.

Al llegar al palacio del señor del Fuego en la entrada nos encontramos con Aang, Katara, Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Suki, Soka y su hija todavía un bebé, llamada Kanna, era igualita a su madre pero tenía los ojos de Soka, y cuando miré de nuevo a mi madre me fijé en lo hermosa que estaba ahora con su cabello suelto, un vestido verde claro, sin tirantes, apretado y largo y sin zapatos para poder ver, todos iban muy bien vestidos para ir a ver al señor del fuego, de repente la puerta se empezó a abrir dejando ver a un hombre vestido de rojo con aspecto joven como mi madre, el pelo largo y negro y unos ojos ámbar.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar.-Dijo con una sonrisa pero me miró fijamente con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte amigo.-Dijo Soka junto con Aang, Katara, Soka y Suki, pero mi madre se quedó cabizbaja y con expresión de tristeza. Zuko fue hacia nosotras sinn hacer caso a los demás mirándonos con expresión de sorpresa.

-Toph, ¿quién es ella?-Preguntó señalándome.

-Es mi hija, se llama Lin.-Dijo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Me preguntó poniéndose a mi altura.

-12 años.-Le dije.

-Toph, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de mi madre pero ella abofeteó su madre y le miró con una mirada asesina.

-No hay nada de que hablar.-Dijo con voz fría y el miró miró hacia abajo serio.

-Entiendo, bueno, sólo espero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí, Toph.-Dijo Zuko a mi madre mientras entrábamos en el palacio. A cada uno nos asignaron una habitació y la verdad es que eran todas iguales, completamente iguales, pero la mía tenía un balcón en donde podía disfruta de la vista del reino del fuego.

-¿Te gusta tu habitación?-Dijo alguien detrás de mi y al darme la vuelta vi que era el señor del fuego Zuko.

-Sí, es muy bonita me encanta.-Le contesté.

-Me alegra que te guste.-Me dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad es que era extraño que me tratara así, no lo conocía de nada pero tenía la sensación de que lo conocía desde siempre, me sentía muy cómoda con él, como si lo conociera de otra vida.

-Dime Lin, ¿dónde está tu padre?-Me preguntó y mi corazón se paró de repente.

-No sé quién es mi padre.-Le respondí con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Nunca lo has visto?-Me preguntó sorprendido.

-No, no tengo ni idea de quien es, y mi madre no me lo dice.-Le respondí a punto de llorar pero me tragué mis lágrimas, no lloraría delante del señor del fuego.-Pero me las arreglo bien sin padre.-Dije finalmente aunque pude ver en la mirada del señor del fuego Zuko que sabía que mentía.

-Oye, ¿te gustaría venir a pasear conmigo por el reino del fuego?

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR PORFAAAAA


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

POV TOPH:

Era la hora de cenar y todos estaban alrededor de la mesa pero sentía que no estaba la presencia de mi hija Lin y Zuko.

-¿Dónde está Zuko?-Le pregunté a una sirvienta.

-Ha dico que iba ha dar un paseo con una niña.-Me dijo y en ese momento me puse pálida, no podía ser que fuera mi hija.

-¿Era una niña de ojos verdes, piel blanca y pelo negro y corto?-Le pregunté a la sirvienta con miedo a su respuesta.

-Pues sí, pero ya fue hace rato y se están retrasando bastante.-Me dijo la sirvienta y en ese momento abrí la puerta con mi metal control y fui hacia la ciudad, no podía permitir que lo descubriera, aun no, no lo podía descubrir.

FIN POV TOPH

POV ZUKO:

Estaba con Lin, la verdad es que era una niña muy parecida a su madre, era igual que ella en el carácter y en el aspecto, pero tenía algo de parecido pero ella tenía algo distinta a ella que me recordaba a alguien, no lo sabía pero me era muy familiar a alguien, no sabía como expresarlo, pero cuando estoy con ella, me hace sentirme bien y distinto, era algo muy extraño.

-Dime, ¿qué te parece la nación del fuego?-Le pregunté.

-Es genial, me lo estoy pasando muy bien.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.- ¡Oh mira hay pulpo! Me encanta el pulpo, es mi comida favorita.-Dijo con emoción señalando un puesto de bolitas de pulpo, pero la verdad es que me sorprendió que su comida favorita fuera el pulpo debido a que también era la mía.

-El pulpo también es mi comida favorita.-Le dije con el rostro pensativo.

-Entonces vamos a coger bolitas de pulpo.-Dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia el puesto.

-Es un gran honor tener al señor del fuego en mi humilde puesto, ¿qué es lo que desea?-Dijo el tendero haciendo una reverencia.

-Queremos veinte.-Le dijo Lin con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No será mucho Lin?-Le pregunté.

-No que va.-Me dijo y yo se las pagué al tendero y fuimos a dar un paseo hasta llegar a una colina donde nos tumbamos en la hierba y miramos las estrellas.

-Que ricas están las bolitas de pulpo.-Dije mientras las comía.

-Si tienes razón.-Dijo y de repente ví que un mercader estaba vendiendo pulseras en un puesto de al lado nuestro.

-Espera aquí.-Le dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia el puesto, la señora parecía muy mayor alegre, y parecía que no sabía quien era.

-¿Qué pulsera quiere?-Me dijo mostrándome una caja con pulsera muy hermosas pero la que más llamaba mi atención era una pulsera de cuero negro, perlas blancas y corazones verde claro, que me recordó ha Toph y Lin.

-Dame esa pulsera.-Le dije y ella la tomo y la puso en un pequeño paquete de envoltorio verde claro y una margarita junto con un lazo negro.

-Su hija es una jovencita muy hermosa.-Dijo refiriéndose a Lin, pero yo simplemente asentí y fui hacia Lin para darle la pulsera.

-Ten, esto es para ti.-Le dije mostrándole el paquete y cuando ella lo abrió se quedó maravillada.

-Es preciosa, muchas gracias Zuko.-Dijo poniéndosela en la muñeca.

-Me alegra que te guste.-Le dije con una sonrisa y ella también sonrió, pero por alguna razón que desconozco tuve el impulso de preguntarle algo muy delicado.-Dime, ¿sabes algo sobre quién es tu padre?-Le dije y ella se quedó pálida con tristeza en sus ojos.

-No se lo digas a mi madre pero desde que era pequeña pudo controlar el fuego.-Dijo ella haciendo aparecer una llama sobre su palma y yo la miré sorprendido.-También sé controlar la tierra y el metal que viene de mi madre y pero sé controlar también el fuego, y eso es lo único que sé, que mi padre es de la nación del fuego.-Dijo llena de tristeza pero con una sonrisa para ocultarla.

-Lo siento no debía de haberme entrometido.-Le dije disculpándome.

-No pasa nada, a veces es bueno contarle a la gente tus problemas.-Me dijo con una dulce sonrisa y yo también le devolví la sonrisa. De repente sentí que una oleada de tierra venía hacia nosotros, era cada vez más y más grande y pude ver que encima estaba Toph que se dirigía hacia nosotros y cuando llegó hacia nosotros nos tuvimos que cubrir.

-¡Mamá!-Le gritó Lin desde abajo.

-¡¿Dónde habéis estado?!-Gritó Toph desde abajo.

-Lo siento mamá.-Le dijo Toph.

-¡Me has tenido muy preocupada Lin!-Le gritó Toph furiosa.

-Por favor Toph, no te pongas así, ha sido culpa mía no de Lin.-Le dije.

-Ya hablaré contigo afeminado.-Me dijo furiosa, pero me molestó que me llamara afeminado, lo hacía desde niños, y era muy molesto pero ella no paraba.

-Será mejor que no me llames así marimacho.-Le dije y ella se puso muy furiosa le llamaba así desde hace años y me divertía ver su reacción.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?!-Me gritó Toph.

-¡Lo que has oído!-Le dije, y esperaba que se pusiera como loca a gritar, pero esta vez lo hizo sino que miró al suelo cabizbaja.

-Será mejor que regresemos al palacio.-Dijo Toph y regresamos al palacio, pero aún no podía sacarme la duda de mi cabeza necesitaba preguntándoselo.

Cuando era de noche y todos dormían y ella se había levantado para ir al baño así que yo la cpgí del la muñeca y la llevé a una habitación, tenía que preguntaselo.

FIN POV ZUKO

POV TOPH:

Zuko me había llevado a una habitación y yo intentaba liberarme pero me sujetaba muy fuerte.

-¡Suéltame Zuko!-Le grité con odio.

-¡No hasta que me respondas ha una pregunta!-Me dijo.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?-Le grité intentando liberarme.

-¿Es Lin mi hija?-Me preguntó sujetándome de las muñecas y acercando su rostro al mía y yo me quedé sorprendida, pero ya sabía que no merecía la pena mentir, nunca hubiera imaginado que se diera cuento sólo con ver a Lin, con mi silencio él ya sabía mi respuesta, todo esto sucedió por esa estúpida noche.

FLASH BACK:

Tenía 20 años estaba en el baño del señor del fuego porque nos había invitado a todos ha su casa y yo tenía dificultades porque el suelo era de madera y no veía nada pero me las arreglé para bañarme en la bañera. De repente oí el ruido de la puerta abrirse y me asusté.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Grité levantándome de la bañera.

-T-Toph…-Dijo alguien y pude oír que era la voz de Zuko.

-Zuko, ¿eres tú?-Dije caminando hacia él pero me resbalé y me caí al suelo provocando que me desmayara.

Me desperté en una cama muy cómoda no sabía donde estaba pero me encontraba mareada.

-¿Dónde estoy…?-Pregunté mareada.

-Te has dado un gran golpe y te desmayaste, estás en mi habitación.-Dijo la voz de Zuko y pude ver que tenía la cabez herida con una venda y un pijama de seda fino con escote y bastante corto de tirantes.

-Zuko, ¿quién me ha vestido?-Le pregunté.

-Bueno…los criados están en la cama y no había nadie en ese momento así que…-Dijo y yo me puse roja y muy sonrojada.

-¡Me has visto desnuda maldito afeminado pervertido! Le grité tirándole una almohada.

-Oye relájate.-Me dijo y hora sí que me había enfadado.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Crees que por ser el señor del fuego tienes derecho a verme desnuda!-Le grité, estaba muy enfadada.

-Oye marimacha será mejor que no grites o la gente pensará mal de que estes en mi cama.-Me dijo y yo me puse más furiosa, odiaba que me llamara marimacha.

-No tenías ningún derecho a verme desnuda.-Dije apretando las sábanas.

-Agradece que no te haya hecho nada, me han dado muchas tentaciones al ver ese precioso y sexy cuerpo tuyo.-Me dijo sensualmente y noté su aliento más cerca.

-Aléjate de mi o te…-Dije levantando mis muñecas pero él me las sujeté y yo no opuse resistencia.

-Eres muy hermosa Top.-Me dijo seriamente y pude sentir sus labios presionando los míos y su lengua explorando mi boca, habíamos coqueteado pero era en broma, pero ahora era verdad lo que sucedía y yo no opuse resistencia, algo de lo que me sentiría eternamente avergonzada.

-Te odio…-Le dije y le besé y el sonrió.

Me empezó a quitar la ropa mientras me besaba el cuello y yo hacía lo mismo con él, le quietaba la ropa y tocaba su bien formado cuerpo.

Me empezó ha chupar los pezones y yo gemía de placer, mientras tocaba mi pecho.

-Parece que has esperado esto desde hace tiempo Toph.-Me dijo mientras me besaba salvajemente, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo con el mío, lo necesitaba, así que empecé ha tocar su miembro y él soltó un pequeño gemido.-Vaya si que eres traviesa.-Dijo y él empezó ha chuparme el coño y no paraba de dar gemidos de placer, la lujuria me invadía, mi cuerpo necesitaba a Zuko cerca de mí, así que cuando terminó yo empecé a chupar su miembro y él dama gemidos.

-Toph…me voy a correr…-Dijo y un montón de su semen salió y yo me lo tragué casi todo.-Parece que te gusta mi semen.-Me dijo y él me puso abajo e introdujo su miembro en mi.

-Ah…duele…duele mucho.-Dije llorando pero él me besó.

-Aguanta Toph.-Me dijo y cada vez la empestidas se hacían más rápidas y fuerte y yo sentía mucho placer, incluso tuvimos orgasmos múltiples.

-Toph…me voy a correr…-Dijo Zuko y yo me temí lo peor, no era un día de mis días seguros y podía quedarme embarazada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Hazlo!-Le dije y él se corrió, ahora mismo no me importaba quedar embarazada, ya no había vuelta atrás.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Todos los días de mi vida me arrepentía de haber hecho eso, había caído en los brazos del señor del fuego por pura lujuria y eso no me lo perdonaría.

-Si, es tu hija.-Le dije y él me miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?-Dijo una voz, la habitación donde estaba era de madera pero pude oír la voz de Lin en la entrada y la oía llorar.

-Hija yo…-Dije pero cuando finalmente estábamos en el pasillo de metal ella se negó a tocarme.

-¡No me toques!-Dijo mientras lanzaba os bolas de fuego, y yo ahora mismo no daba crédito, ¿desde cuando ella sabía controlar el fuego? Pero no era tiempo de preguntarse esas cosas sino de perseguirla, llamamos a todo el equipo, a toda la nación del fuego y a todos los sirvientes del castillo para encontrarla, pero era imposible, no había ni rastro de ella y yo cada vez me desesperaba más, tenía que encontrarla, era mi hija.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR COMENTAR SI OS HA GUSTADO Y SI NO…TAMBIEN XD


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

POV LIN:

Estaba muy enfadada, mi madre me había ocultado toda su vida la verdad, estaba harta de engaños, harta de que me mintiera, no podía aguantarlo más, no quería más mentiras, quería saberlo todo, lo necesitaba, no aguantaba más viviendo en una mentira.

Me había adentrado en un templo muy viejo perdido en el bosque del reino del fuego, me había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente, tumbada. Miré por la ventana y ví que llovía bastante, pero a lo lejos vi a Appa dirigiéndose y aterrizar en el templo y lo único que hice fue tumbarme, ya me habían encontrado, no podía hacer nada más.

De repente entró mi madre derribando la puerta de metal y el señor del fuego Zuko.

-Hija, menos mal que estás bien.-Dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba y lloraba y yo también lloraba.

-Mamá, ¿por qué me ocultaste quién era mi padre?-Le pregunté con tristeza.

-Los viejos sabios no lo hubieran permitido que una maestra tierra y el señor del fuego tuvieran una hija, te habrías metido en muchos problemas y siempre pensé que yo era suficiente por eso te castigaba o me enfadaba cada vez que me preguntabas porque pensé que yo era suficiente.-Me dijo y yo la volví ha abrazar más fuerte.

-Disculpen pero debemos de hablar de esto.-Dijo un hombre mayor con una larga barba junto con otros hombres igual.

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunté confusa.

-Son los sabios de todas las grandes naciones, están aquí para hablar sobre este asunto.-Dijo Zuko.

-¿De qué hay que hablar?-Le pregunté a Zuko.

-De que hay que hacer contigo, jamás habíamos visto algo parecido a esto.-Dijo una de ellos.

-¿Qué queréis decir?-Les pregunté y mi madre me miró con ojos tristes y Zuko hizo lo mismo.

-Verás Toph, yo no tengo ningún heredero a la corona y ya que tu eres mi única hija, tengo que hacerte una propuesta.-Dijo Zuko mientras me cogía de las manos y se ponía a mi altura.-¿Te gustaría irte a vivir conmigo para algún día convertirte en el señor del fuego?-Me preguntó y yo estaba en estado de shock, no sabía que contestar pero miré a mi madre.

-Iré si mi madre viene conmigo.-Dijo y todos se sorprendieron, pero era verdad no me iría a ningún lado sin mi madre.

-Está bien, tu madre puede venir.-Dijo Zuko y o me alegré, no sólo sería el señor del fuego sino que además mi madre estaría a mi lado.

A la mañana siguiente me vistieron adecuadamente con un traje rojo y e dejaron el pelo suelto con una flor blanca de adorno y mi madre iba igual.

-¿Estás lista hija?-Me preguntó mi madre para ir a asomarnos al balcón para poder presentarnos al reino del fuego.

-Sí estoy lista.-Le dije.

-Lin Toph, por favor venir.-Nos dijo Zuko y fuimos al balcón donde había un montón de gente que gritaba y Zuko empezaba ha saludar con una sonrisa.

-Pueblo del fuego, me complace anunciar que acabo de descubrir que tengo una primogénita que ocupe mi lugar cuando me marche al mundo de los espíritus, su nombre es Lin además de ser maestra del fuego, también es una maestra de la tierra y el metal, como su madre la famosa jefa de policía Toph Beifong y primera maestra del metal.-Dijo Zuko y yo empecé a saludar tímidamente, pero mi madre mantuvo la cabeza baja todo el tiempo, parecía que no le gustaba esto.

Después de la presentación fuimos ha hacer un banquete donde estaban todos los grandes nobles y jefes de las grandes naciones y por supuesto Katara, Aang, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Sokka, Suki y la pequeña Kanna. Todos estaban muy bien vestido y yo estaba de pie aburrida de todo el mundo era muy aburrido.

-¿Cómo esta nuestra princesa del fuego?-Me dí la vuelta y vi a Kuy, Bumi y Tenzin.

-Hola chicos.-Dije intentando sonreír.

-Vamos alégrate, vas ha ser el señor del fuego.-Dijo Kya emocionada.

-Yo creo que ante todo deberías…-Dijo Tenzin pero fue interrumpido por Bumi.

-¡Deberías de divertirte, ahora vives en un palacio y eres muy rica, deberías divertirte!-Dijo Bumi con su típica personalidad enérgica.

-No, quería decir que ante todo deberías de practicar tu fuego control.-Dijo Tenzin tranquilamente.

-¡Olvida a este sosaina y diviértete!-Dijo Kya pero su rostro cambió cuando me vio triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me preguntó.

-Bueno, es que a mí no me gusta esta vida de la alta sociedad e ir siempre con vestidos, es muy molesto, yo no soy así.-Dije tristemente pero de rpente Zuko se acercó a mí.

-Lin por favor acompáñame.-Me dijo Zuko amablemente y yo le seguí.

-Verás estas personas les encantaría ver tus habilidades.-Dijo señalándome a un grupo de gente de la alta sociedad.

-Lo hará con mi entrenamiento.-Dijo mi madre apareciendo detrás de mí.

-Está bien.-Dije, y nos fuímos a un estrado donde todos los invitados nos veían desde las gradas.

-Hija prepárate para el entrenamiento.-Dijo mi madre y yo asentí, ya llevaba la ropa de siempre, así que hice lo que me dijo y me até una cinta en los ojos y me descalcé algo que sorprendió a los presentes.

Mi madre me lanzó varias piedras y yo les dí un puñetazo con lo que se rompieron en mil pedazos, después yo hice que unas montañas gigantes de tierra se dirigieran hacia mi madre y ella hizo unas barreras gigantes con las que impidió mi ataque, después ella me lazó piedras gigantescas hacia todos los lugares y yo las rompí con patadas y puñetazos, lo más rápido que podía.

Después mi madre dio un salto gigantesco en el aire y al aterrizar con su tierra control hizo que todo el estadio donde luchábamos saltara por los aires y llegué al techo en el que lo llegué a tocar con mis pies y por suerte era de metal así que con mi metal control fijé mis pies en el techo. Mi madre vino hacia mí, el estadio era de tierra y metal entero así que veía desde todos los lados, mi madre fue hacia a mí gracias a su tierra control que hizo saltar la tierra y la impulsó hacia el techo y ella gracias a su metal control fijó sus pies al metal y empezó ha enviar rocas de el suelo hacia el techo lo que provocó que me cayera al suelo, pero caí de pie, no estaba demasiado herida y el entrenamiento ya había acabado así que me quité la venda de los ojos y pude que todos estaban sorprendidos por mis habilidades, sobre todo Zuko que se acercó a mí.

-Eres realmente fuerte, has estado impresionante.-Me dijo sorprendido.

Cuando volvimos al banquete la gente me rodeaba e ilodrataba por mis habilidades, pero no sólo a mí sino que también a mi madre por ser la primera maestra de metal.

-En verdad, eres muy buena maestra tierra.-Me dijo Zuko.

-Gracias.-Le contesté.

-Mañana por la mañana te enseñaré fuego control, así que estate lista.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien Zuko.-Le dije y de repente vino Tenzin, que era muy guapo porque se había dejado de afeitar la cabeza y tenía un precioso pelo largo castaño y todas las chicas babeaban por el.

-Hola Lin.-Me dijo.

-Hola Tenzin.-Le dije.

-¿Me acompañas?-Me preguntó y yo iba a decir que sí pero mi madre se entrometió.

-Ah no, no te voy a dejar a solas con mi hija después de lo que pasó.-Dijo mi madre furiosa.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Zuko intrigado.

-Pues veras, encontré ha Tenzin en mi casa escondido en el armario del dormitorio de Lin.-Dijo mi madre y me sentí avergonzada tanto como Tenzin., la verdad es que éramos novios.

-¿Y si nos acompaña Zuko?-Sugerió Tenzin y eso no me gustó, acababa de saber que era mi padre y no me gustaba la idea de que nos acompañara.

-No permitiría que cualquiera acompañase a mi hija contigo cerca, si alguien os vigila seré yo.-Dijo mi madre.

-¡¿Cómo que cualquiera?! ¡Soy su padre!-Gritó Zuko furioso.

-¡Yo he estado siempre con ella, tú acabas de saber que es tu hija!-Le gritó mi madre.

-¡Eso ha sido porque tú me la has ocultado!-Le gritó Zuko y la gente empezaba a rodearles para ver la pelea.

-¡Eso fue porque tuve ha Lin gracias a que tú me violaste!-Gritó mi madre y yo me puse roja de vergüenza mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos.

-¡¿Perdona?!-Gritó Zuko.-¡Tus geminos y orgasmos no eran de alguien a quien se le violaba!-Gritó Zuko y me sonrojaba cada vez más y los del equipo Avatar también, todos escuchaban pelea.

-¡A mi no me gustó nada!-Gritó mi madre avergonzada.

-¡Ja j aja! ¡Por el modo en que lo hacías y en lo salvaje que te volvías en cada envestida, no me parece que sea de alguien que no lo haya disfrutado!-Dijo Zuko y ahí fue cuando Aang no aguató más.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Hay niños inocentes escuchando como creasteis a Lin y todo esto es muy vergonzoso!-Gritó Aang y mi madre y Zuko miraron a su alrededor cómo la gente les miraba muy sonrojada y tapando los oídos a sus hijos.

-Lin, creo que que deberíamos irnos a la cama.-Dijo Toph y yo asentí pero antes le dí una nota ha Tenzin para que viniera a mi habitación por la noche sin que nadie le notara, necesitaba verle.

Hoy era el día en el que todos se iban a sus casas, pero como Tenzin vivía cerca de la casa de Zuko, no habría ningún problema, y la casa era más grande así que a mi madre le costaría encontrarle. Cuando ya estaba dormida alguien llamó desde la ventana y llevaba consigo su planeador, yo abrí la ventana y le abracé.

-Te extrañé.-Le dije y le besé en los labios.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME CUANDO ES VUESTRO CUMPLEAÑOS PARA DEDICAROS UN CAPÍTULO Y PODRÉIS ELEGIR EL FINAL QUE QUERÁIS.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

HOLA!^^

SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO ES QUE HE ESTADO OCUPADA CON UNA NUEVA HISTO Y OS AGRADECERÍA QUE LA LEYERAIS DE LLAMA EL NUEVO AVATAR QUE SALE LA TATARANIETA DE ZUKO Y TOPH QUE ES LA MAESTRA DEL FUEGO DEL NUEVO AVATAR Y LA TATARABIETA DE AANG Y KATARAQUE ES LA MAESTRA DEL AIRE DEL NUEVO AVATAR POR FAVOR LEERLA Y COMENTAR VUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO.

POV TENZIN:

Me encontraba junto con Lin abrazados en la cama, Lin abrazaba mi pecho y yo la agarraba fuertemente mientras los rayos del amanecer hacían brillar su precioso pelo corto, negro y ondula, y su pálida piel muy hermosa, pero de repente alguien llamó a ala puerta.

-Lin, ¿estás ahí?-Preguntó Zuko desde la puerta y Lin se despertó sobre saltada.

-Un momento.-Le gritó ha Zuko.-Métete en el armario corre.-Me susurró Lin y yo lo hice mientras me metía en un armario de roble grande y me escondía en un montó de ropa.

-Lin, será mejor que empecemos con nuestro entrenamiento cuanto antes.-Dijo Zuko.

-Sí enseguida.-Dijo Lin nerviosamente.

-Creo que le mandé meter a la sirvienta un traje para entrenar en el armario.-Dijo Zuko mientras se disponía a abror el armario.

-¡Espera!-Le gritó Lin.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Zuko deteniéndose y Lin se puso nerviosa.

-¿Puedo llamarte a partir de ahora papá?-Le preguntó Lin.

-Sí, claro.-Dijo Zuko deteniéndose.

-Genial, pues espera en la puerta a que me vista…papá.-Dijo Lin mientras conducía a Zuko a la puerta y la cerraba e iba hacia el armario a abrirme.

-Ha faltado poco.-Dijo Lin.

-Sí, un poco más y soy hecho cenizas.-Dijo Tenzin.

-Bueno, será mejor que te vayas volando.-Dijo Lin mientras abría la ventana pero se encontró con que había un montó de soldados alrededor del castillo.

-Seré mejor que vayas por los conductos de aire.-Dijo Lin mientras quitaba la la rejilla que conducía a los conducto de aire.

-¿¡Qué!?-Dije sin creérmelo.

-Tu ve.-Dijo Lin mientras me emtía por el agujero hacia los conductos de aire y ella cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Pasee agachado por los conductos del aire, era un sitio bastante oscuro, frío y estrecho, pero pasaba sin problemas. Oía a los sirvientes hablar y muchas cosas sobre el castilo y el señor del fuego trivales, quejas de los sirvientes y demás.

Seguí por los conductos hasta que de repente me caí hasta el suelo.

-Ay, mi cabeza.-Dije mientras me levantaba y me frotaba la cabeza para sanar el dolor.

-TÚ….-Dijo alguien detrás de mí y vi que era Toph así que salí corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡No huyas cobarde!-Me gritó mientras ha hacía una oleada de Tierra e iba hacia mí.

Corrí por todo el palacio y Toph me seguía con cara de asesina por todos ,los lados, el castillo estaba hecho un desastre, los sirvientes se apartaban para no ser aplastados por Toph y yo corrúia con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a la salida donde abrí la puerta y salí con mi planeador volando.ç

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-Se preguntó Toph ya que no podía sentirme pero entonces los soldados me empezaban a lanzar bolas de fuego y yo las esquivaba popero cada vez eran más grandes hasta que una le dio a mi planeador y caí al suelo mal herido.

-¡Tenzin!-Gritó alguien y abrí los ojos y ví que era Lin que iba con un traje rojo de la realeza corriendo hacia mí muy preocupada.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-Preguntó Zuko mientras me miraba y entonces apareció Toph corriendo hacia mí seguida de unos guardias y me temí lo peor.

-Maldito…-Dijo Yo mientras me hundía en la tierra hasta el cuello.

-¡Mamá para!-Dijo Lin mientras me desenterraba.

-¡¿Alguien me puede decir qué pasa aquí?!-Gritó Zuko.

-Ese maldito ha pasado otra vez la noche con nuestra hija Zuko.-Dijo Toph.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si sólo tienen 12 años!-Gritó Zuko y de repente vino Appa hacia el castillo y bajaron mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos Kya y Bumi bajaron del bisonte y fueron corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó mi madre preocupada.

-¡Tu hijo ha pasado otra vez la noche con mi hija!-Dijo Toph enfadada.

-Lo lamentamos Toph.-Dijo Aang.

-No eres tú quien tiene que sentirlo pies ligeros, sino tu hijo que no vivirá por mucho tiempo.-Dijo Toph mientras levantaba un muro de tierra.

-Por favor mamá no le mates.-Dijo Lin deteniendo a su madre.

-Tú y yo ya hablaremos jovencita.-Dijo Top preparándose para matar ha Tenzin.

-¡Zuko por favpor dile algo1-Le pidió mi padre y Zuko y miró ha Tenzin amenazadoramente.

-¡Nadie pasa una noche con mi hija y sale vivo!-Gritó Zuko mientras de sus manos salía fuego y me temía lo peor pero entonces Lin me liberó de mi agarre y yo aproveché para correr y coger mi planeador y salir volando hacia un lugar seguro mientras esquivaba las bolas de fuego que Zuko me lanzaba, hoy había sido un día realmente malo de no ser porque estuve con Lin.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR COMENTAR Y DECIRME VUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO.


End file.
